


The Land Before Time XV: The Sharp Beak Prince

by DinoFun



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoFun/pseuds/DinoFun
Summary: Littlefoot has Chomper as a Sharptooth close friend, but Petrie has none. All that changes when Ptero comes. But Ptero is afraid of Leaf Eaters, falsely believing his father to have been killed by them. Ptero keeps his dietary nature a secret but Petrie eventually find out. Petrie agrees to keep it a secret, but what will they do when others find out? Will they accept him or not?





	The Land Before Time XV: The Sharp Beak Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydo and Agatha meet.

#  **The Land Before Time XV: The Sharp Beak Prince**

**CHARACTERS**

**Ptero (OC ) Male Pterodactylus kochi/Pteranodon Hybrid (Flyer + Sharp Beak /Sharptooth + Flattooth) Alignment: Undecided**

****Agatha (OC) Female Pterodactylus kochi (Sharp Beak/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad** **

**Sydo (OC) Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Don (OC/Petrie’s father) Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Pip (One of Petrie’s brothers) Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Littlefoot Male Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Cera Female Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ducky Female Saurolophus (Swimmer/ Big Mouth / Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Petrie Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Spike Male Stegosaurus (Spiketail/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Mama Flyer/Phyra Female Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Leslie (Ducky’s Aunt) Female Saurolophus (Swimmer/ Big Mouth / Flattooth) Alignment: Good but a big yacker**

**Grandpa Longneck Male Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Grandma Longneck Female Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Topps Male Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Pterano Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Large Flyer Bullies (OCs) Mixed Quetzalcoatlus (Large Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Agatha's Sharp Beak Pack (OCs) Mixed Ichthyornis , Pterodactylus, and Ludodactylus (Sharp Beak/Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

**Albert (OC) Male Albertosaurus (Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Fast Biter Couple (OCs) Male and Female Utahraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Swimming Sharptooth (OC) Female Hydrotherosaurus (Swimming Sharptooth/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

_______________________

Sydo was a Pteranodon with light grey colored wings and olive colored eyes. He had an orange body. He flew through the forest with his friends. They had many interests in common. However, he had one interest that was vastly different than the others.  
It was a Flyer that he’d seen a few weeks earlier. He’d seen her dive after a fish, making a dive he didn’t think he could ever have pulled off. She flew so gracefully. He greatly admired her.

  
Sydo also loved the appearance of her. She was gorgeous, he admitted that. He loved her black wings and brown body. He even thought her red eyes were cute, albeit a tiny bit creepy. She flew well and could make sharper turns than him with little effort and change course rapidly. She was a better flyer by far than any in his herd.  
He’d wanted to get a good look at her and had spied on her over the last few days. What he really wanted to do, though, was talk to her. However, it took a long time for him to work up the nerve to approach her. This wasn't just because he was shy to approach a female that he liked, but because she was a Pterodactylus kochi. She wasn't in a herd but a pack. She was a Sharptooth, the dreaded type of dinosaur that hunted their fellow dinosaurs.

  
They were both Flyers. He ate Tree Stars. She, on the other hand, was a Sharp Beak. He dreaded to think what she might eat. His friends had told him that it was risky and that he was nuts for even thinking about it. However, he decided to risk it one day.

  
He decided to go at night. If worst came to worst, he could still get away. It was raining, which, he hoped, would hide his scent in case anyone tried to sniff him out. He landed on a rocky hill, with many ledges jutting out. It was at least 100 feet in the air, out of reach of the ground. He was sure they did this to keep out of reach of larger predators, like Two Claws or Fast Biters. Indeed, even the Sailbacks, the biggest of the Sharpteeth, couldn't reach up that far.

  
The place had bones lying around in some places. What they might have been when they were alive, he didn't want to think. The whole atmosphere was unnerving. He knew what could happen to him by coming here. Unfriendly Sharp Beaks could be hiding behind rocks, spying on him. But he was so eager to see her that he was willing to risk it. He waited, watching her, his heart pounding. Finally, he decided that now was as good a time as any.

  
**Who is there?** she said in the Sharptooth language . He was nervous as she turned her gaze his way and turned to hide, moving behind vegetation.  
**I can see you. I have great eyesight. I don't like to be spied upon**. she said again in Sharptooth. He didn't reply, still feeling nervous. **If you don't come out of there, I am going back there.** she said in Sharptooth.

  
He didn't understand a word she said, but as he saw her approaching, figured he'd better come out as she'd get him anyway if he tried to take off.  
He had no choice now. He came forward, trembling. She stared at him, baffled. What are you doing here? she asked in Sharptooth, her eyebrows raised. He took it as a good sign that she hadn't swooped down upon him and sank her fangs into him already. He decided to be honest. He came out, still trembling. "I wanted to talk to you. I…..er…" he said nervously.

  
Her red eyes turned to stare into his olive colored ones. She couldn't understand him. She, however, had decided to let him be, for she realized that he was a Flattooth, and a brave one. She thought him handsome. He tried to talk to her, and she tried to get it. After a long while, she finally understood enough Leaf Eater to say "Hello, my name is Agatha."  
"Hello, I am Sydo." he replied. He was glad that she was starting to understand Leaf Eater. Little did he realize the course of events this would affect in dinosaur history.


End file.
